


Miraculous Salt Playlist (Plus some Sugar)

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Be More Chill songs, Dear Evan Hansen References, Dear Evan Hansen songs, Heathers References, Heathers Songs, Heathers the musical, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Mean Girls Musical - Freeform, Mean Girls References, Mean Girls Songs, Miraculous salt, Musicals, Salt Playlist, Saltinette, Some Nathaniel Sugar, bashing, be more chill references, class salt, dear evan hansen - Freeform, parody songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: (It’s mostly just songs from Musicals)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 50
Kudos: 156





	1. Our Love is God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Love is God from Heathers the Musical

Luka: They made you cry

But that will end tonight

**He remembered the look on Marinette’s face when she ran out the classroom and into his arms**

You are the only thing that's right

About this broken world

**The look of heartbreak, betrayal, and grief on her face. And the look of smugness and anger on her classmates faces**

Go on and cry

But when the morning comes

We'll burn it down and then

We'll build the world again

**He wanted to end her suffering and make her classmates pay**

Our love is God

Marinette: Are you okay?

Luka: I was alone

I was a frozen lake

But then you melted me awake

See, now I'm crying too

You're not alone

**To his joy, she starts singing**

Marinette: You're not alone

Luka: And when the morning comes

Marinette: When the morning comes

Luka: We'll burn away that tear, and raise our city here

Marinette: Raise our city here

Luka/Marinette: Our love is God

**Marinette’s phone vibrates in her pocket. She takes one look at the screen, immediately breaks down crying and buries her face in Luka’s chest. He looks to see what caused her to cry again, and his anger returns**

Alya📱

YOU BITCH!

Alix🛹

Go kill yourself

Juleka💀

Why are we even friends?

Sabrina🤓

No one will ever love you

Rose🌹

You’re so mean!

Mylène🕊

You’re the worst

**The last one is what really pushes him over the edge**

Adrien

You are the most selfish person I have ever met. Everyone was right about you. I don’t ever want to see your face again. Just kill yourself already

**He wanted to strangle the blonde. How dare he?! He’s so blinded by rage that he doesn’t notice a black butterfly go into the guitar pick necklace Marinette made for him**

Luka: We can start and finish wars!

Luka/Marinette: We're what killed the dinosaurs!

We're the asteroid that's overdue!

The dinosaurs choked on the dust

They died because God said they must!

The new world needed room

For me and you

**He could hear Hawkmoth’s voice in his head. He could avenge her. He’ll get rid of the people she once called her friends. He would be her savior...**

Luka: I worship you

I'd trade my life for yours

They all will disappear

We'll plant our garden here

Marinette: Plant our garden here

Luka: Our love is God

Marinette: Our love is God

Luka: Our love is God

Marinette: Our love is God

**So, he allowed the villain to akumatize him into Trouble Cleff, and his necklace turned into a gun**

Luka: And when the morning comes

They'll all be laughing stocks!

So let's go hunt them all!

———

**She was too late. When she got to the school, she saw her classmates and teacher on the floor, unconscious... Or so she thought**

Luka: We can start and finish wars

We're what killed the dinosaurs

We're the asteroid that's overdue!

Adrien: _Stop being a dick!_

**Adrien, Alya, and Lila got the worst of it. They were tied up. Covered in bruises and their limbs were horribly dislocated. They weren’t dead, but they were suffering**

Luka: The dinosaurs will turn to dust!

Adrien: _What does that mean?!_

Luka: They'll die because we say they must!

**Adrien is silenced as the bullet goes through his head. Marinette drops to her knees**

Marinette: What the fuck have you done?!

**He turns to face her, showing no emotion at all**

Luka: ...I worship you...

I'd trade my life for yours

I made them disappear!

We'll plant our garden here!

**He takes her hand in his, and has her look into his eyes. Somehow they put her into a trance she can’t break out of, and she forgets all about the dead class**

Luka: Our love is God

Our love is God

Our love is God

Our love is God

Our love is God

Marinette: Our love is God!

Luka: Our love is God!

Marinette: Our love is God!

Luka: Our love is God...!


	2. Someone Gets Hurt Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Gets Hurt Reprise from Mean Girls the Musical

Marinette: You guys are honestly much worse than Lila! You think you're all in the right, and that everyone loves you, when actually, people hate you!

Alya: Excuse you?! Why don't you shut your damn mouth! You're just jealous of-

Marinette: _You guys, I won't pretend!_

_You're all as salty as they come!_

_You think your shit don't stink!_

_You think those who don't like you are dumb!_

_I hate Rossi's guts!_

_But here's what you don't comprehend!_

_At least she has the guts to not pretend to be my friend…!_

Alya: ... Marinette.

Class: We never-/We are your friends/We still care...

Marinett: _No, it's fiiiiine!_

_Really fiiiiine!_

_Go be fiiiiine!_

Adrien: _And I want my pink shirt!_


	3. I’d Rather Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d Rather Be Me from Mean Girls the Musical

Marinette: So your own friends screwed you over   
Acted nice when they're not nice   
Well, I have some advice 'Cause it's happened to me more than twice

Here's my secret strategy  
It always works because  
The world doesn't end It just feels like it does

So raise your right finger  
And solemnly swear  
"Whatever they say about me I don't care!"

I won't twist in knots to join your game I will say, "you make me mad"  
And if you say I'm bad I'll say "you're bad"

And if I stay alone from this moment on That's just what I'll do  
'Cause I'd rather be me  
I'd rather be me  
I'd rather be me than be with them

I'm supposed to all be all smiles   
And be nurturing and care  
Is that really fair?  
They get to fight, I have to share

Here's the way that turns out  
I always understand  
How to slap someone down  
With my underhand

So here's my right finger  
To how I should behave  
'Cause sometimes what's meant to break me Makes me brave

So I will not be an example  
I won't fake apologize  
I'll just fight and tell her to stop with the lies

They'll try call our damage even  
And clean the slate till it's like new  
But it's a new life for me  
Where I'd rather be me  
I'd rather be me  
Than be with them

I'll say, no (No!)

I'll say, knock it off, with your lies and your rules and your games  
And those idiots who follow you,  
I'll remember all their names

And when you drag them down like you'll inevitably do  
I will not sympathize with them And approve your palace coup  
'Cause that's not me!

I don't need their good opinions  
I have plenty of opinions  
Everybody has opinions but it doesn't make them true  
What's true is being me  
And I'd rather be me I'd rather be me than be with them

So raise them high 'cause playing nice and shy is insulting my IQ!  
I'd rather be me (I'd rather be me)   
I'd rather be me (I'd rather be me)   
I'd rather be me than be with them!   
I'd rather be me (I'd rather be me)   
I'd rather be me (I'd rather be me)   
I'd rather be me than be with them!


	4. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good For You from Dear Evan Hansen

Marinette: So you found a place where the grass is greener

And you jumped the fence to the other side  
Is it good?  
Is she giving you a world I could never provide?

Well I hope you're all proud of your decision  
Yeah, I hope she’s all that you want and more  
Now you're free from the agonizing lives you were living before

And you say what you need to say  
So that you get to walk away  
It would kill you to have to stay trapped  
When you've got something new  
Well I'm sorry I had it rough  
And I'm sorry I'm not enough  
Thank God she rescued you

So you got what you always wanted  
So you got your dream come true  
Good for you  
Good for all, of, you  
Got a taste of a life so perfect  
So you did what you had to do  
Good for you  
Good for you

Kagami: Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?  
Do you even care that you might be wrong?  
Was it fun?  
Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged her along

Luka: And you say what you need to say  
And you play who you need to play  
And if somebody's in your way  
Crush them and leave them behind!

Luka/Kagami: Well I guess if I'm not of use!  
Go ahead, you can cut me loose!  
Go ahead now, I won't mind!

Marinette: I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go!  
Is that good for you?  
Would that be good for you, you, you?

Marinette/Kagami: I'll just sit back while you run the show  
Is that good for you?  
Would that be good for you, you, you?

Max: All I need is some time to think!

Nathaniel: But the boat is about to sink!

Alix: Can't erase what I wrote in ink!

Lila: Tell me how could I change the story?

Alya: All the words that we can't take back!

Kim: Like a train coming off the track!

Nino: 'Cause the rails and and bones all crack!

Adrien: We've got to find a way to  
Stop it, stop it! Just let us out!

Marinette/Luka/Kagami: So you got what you always wanted!  
So you got your dream come true!  
Good for you!  
Good for you, you, you!  
Got a taste of a life so perfect!  
Now you say that you're someone new!  
Good for you  
Good for you  
Good for you  
Good for you

So you got what you always wanted!


	5. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop from Mean Girls the Musical

Nathaniel: _Ironically, we need to scare you straight_  
 _Because this shouldn't be how we roll_ _We get these ideas and we just can wait_ _But there is a price_

Marc: _You want to do slash have it all_  
 _Because you have no impulse control_

Kim: Yes we do!

Marc: _So before you snap, tag, like, or God forbid call_  
 _Here is our advice_

Nathaniel: _Stop  
_ _When you send five texts  
_ _And you get none back  
_ _So you want to send a sixth one  
_ _Stop  
_ _You gotta stop_

Marc: _Stop_  
 _When you meet a new girl at school_  
 _And you dump the old one_  
 _Because you think she’s a bully_  
 _Stop  
_ _Check sources and stop_

Nathaniel: _We know it's hard but try_  
 _Don't instantly gratify_  
 _My God, she’s not jealous over a guy!_  
 _You really need to stop  
_ _Stop  
_ _You're gonna make a mess  
_ _And then who's going to get the mop?_

Alix: These guys!

Marc: _When you talk and you talk 'til you can't get calm_  
 _It keeps coming out like_  
 _“You’re jealous”, stop!_  
 _Keep your mouth shut and stop_

Alix: Guys, we all make bad choices, sometimes. Nathaniel, tell them about Phillip

Nathaniel: No!

Marc: Who?

Nathaniel: _At arts camp, I met this cute actor boy_  
 _And he and I had a fling_  
 _I'd run my fingers through his hair_  
 _You should’ve felt those curls  
_ _His second show was Anything Goes_

_And he seemed pretty close to this girl who could sing_   
_And when they kissed_   
_Which by the way, gross_   
_I wanted to murder her!_

_But no one told me stop stalking him_   
_And that pasty catholic girl_   
_Who is playing Hope Harcourt_   
_Of course, 'cause, basic, stop_

_(Stop, stop, stop)_

Nathaniel: _I couldn't stop_

_(Dude, you really need to stop!)_

Nathaniel: _Stop, posting comments on YouTube_  
 _As four different people_  
 _That her de lovely was pitchy, stop_

_(Stop, stop, stop)_

Nathaniel: _I really had to stop!_

_(He didn't stop)_

Marc: _‘Cause when you feel attacked_  
 _That's a feeling, not a fact_  
 _Don't jump online and react_  
 _You really need to stop_

_(Stop)_

Nathaniel: _Picking at the emotional zit_  
 _That you can't pop  
_ _Four whole weeks  
_ _I trolled and dissed her  
_ _Then I found out  
_ _She was his sister, stop  
_ _Hashtag obsessed, stop (stop)_

And now he won't talk to me  
And he won't accept my edible arrangements

Alya: Guys, we get what you’re trying to do, but we are nothing like that-

Marc: Oh no! You guys are gonna stay, and listen!

Adrien: But we’re not making bad choices.

Marc: Tell that to the girl you told to be quiet about her bully.

Adrien: But I-

Marc: I said it! Hey, guys, what have you learned from your worst ideas?

Wayhem: _Stop when you think to yourself_  
 _Should I get a tattoo_  
 _Of my favorite model’s name?_  
 _Stop_  
 _After you hear what he did, stop!_  
Now whenever I look at it, I’m just reminded of a spineless coward

Kagami: _Stop when you're angry at a liar_  
 _And you want to slice her face_  
 _So she’ll be no more_  
 _Stop_  
 _Stick to meditation and stop_

Luka: _Stop when you have this crush on a girl  
_ _Who has cute blue hair and bluebell eyes_ _And you're like wow, she’s extraordinary_ _But she’s getting bullied  
_ _By everyone in class  
_ _So you get akumatized  
_ _To make things all better  
_ _And I guess it worked too well  
_ _‘Cause her ex-friends  
_ _Are scared and won’t look your way!..._

I’m pretty sure I threatened to kill Alya while I was akumatized... Also, this school really needs security cameras, because I just walked right in...

_Stop 'cause they have their phones with them, and they’ll call the cops!_

_(Think before posting)_

Luka: _Threatening_

Wayhem: _Tattooing_

_(Stop)_

Marc: Good work guys, let's take a break!

Nathaniel: A five, six, seven, eight!

**Dance Break**

_(As right as it might seem  
_ _To overshare, lie or meme  
_ _That's just low self esteem  
_ _In your brain like a bull in a china shop)_

Nathaniel: _Stop, being glued to your phone_  
 _Not checking your sources and ignoring your friends  
_ _They’re leaving just like my dad!_

_(Stop, stop, stop we can't stop_   
_Stop, stop, stop we can't stop_   
_Stop, stop, stop_   
_You really gotta)_

Nathaniel/Marc/Alix: _Stop!_

_(Honestly, everyone stop)_


	6. God Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Darkmaster10000000! I now love this song!

Luka: _Lurking in the shady streets, hazy._

_Wandering all on your own, crazy._

**The Akuma class cower at the sight of the clearly akumatized boy. Lila pales when he takes her head into his cold hands**   
_Thought you were the monster here, how sad._

**Lie-la wanted a monster to hurt her? He’d give her one**   
_Time to learn your place you're only just a lad._   
_Cast a thousand sins and one, have you?_   
_Common boogeyman you are, it's true._   
_Let's see if you're all just bark, no bite._   
_Cowards like you always turn tail and take flight._

_Why the good die and the cruel live (non nocent. Reddentes)_

**Every time he saw Marinette, she looked like a corpse, while her ex-friends looked lively**

_Injustice I cannot forgive_   
_Don't play God you're no deity_

**These idiots practically worshipped the ground she walked on**

_Who pray tell will try to stop me?_

**He drags his sharp claws across her skin, smirking as the crimson red blood drips out**

_Cut them down and make them holy_   
_Forgiven on this ground solely_   
_Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you_

**He grabs the liar’s arm, and snaps it like a twig**   
_As a corpse no more harm you'll do!_

**He drops her bloody body to the floor, much to the horror of the Akuma class. He then chooses his next victim... Alya**

_Some say that my work is wrong, wicked_   
_But their train of thought is flawed, afflicted_

**He rips Alya out of Nino’s protective hold, and bashes her head agasint the floor**   
_For if they're to die tonight, poor taste_   
_Might as well preserve their vitals, what a waste._

**He sees Juleka with a pleading look in her eyes, and gently combs his claws through her hair**   
_Don't look at me with those eyes_

_You've got_   
_No one else to blame for your demise._

_Think you'll catch my mercy now, really?_

**He grabs Myléne by her dreads, and exposes her unprotected neck. He makes sure to look Ivan right in the eye as he slashed her neck open. Blood gushes on his face**   
_After all your crimes, beyond a doubt guilty._

**He’s forced to listen as the class, mainly Alix and Kim yell about how this is Marinette’s fault, and he decides to get back to Alya later**

_Redemption redistribution (non nocent. Reddentes)_   
_Sacrifice the institution_

**He wraps his hands around Max’s neck, and watches as the supposed genius chokes and pleads for mercy. When he’s no longer moving, he turns to Kim and Alix. His Melody’s physical abusers**   
_Your lifeblood beseech the other._   
_Even you can save another._

_Cut them down and make them holy!_

**He slashes his claws across Kim and Alix’s faces, and lets the blood gush out on the floor**   
_Forgiven on these grounds solely_

**A blade produces in his hand, which he uses to slash Ivan’s neck and Nathaniel’s chest open**   
_Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you_

**Quick as a serpent, he plunges the blade into Chloe and Sabrina’s faces**   
_As a corpse no more harm you'll do!_

**He turns to the last remaining victims. Alya, Nino, Juleka, Rose, and _him_**

_Now, say goodbye._

**_He picks up Alya by her hair, and has Nino look at her limp form_ **

_Feel no shame as you die, know that_   
_At last you give back, may_   
_Judgment pass you by._

_Cut them down and make them holy_

**He grabs one of the blogger’s arm and bends it in an unnatural way, he does the same to the other, ensuring she’ll never post lies again**   
_Forgiven on these grounds solely_   
_Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you_

**As Nino cries over his girlfriend’s demise, he plunges his claws deep into his chest, right over his heart. The further satisfy his bloodlust, he stomps on his legs and smiles at the sound of the cracks**

_As a corpse no more harm you'll do_   
_Cut them down and make them holy_

**He decided to spare her sister and her girlfriend, and goes over to the one he saved for last**   
_Forgiven on these grounds solely_

**He uses the blood-soaked blade to slash Adrien’s face five times, then slashes his neck open**   
_Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you_

**He uses his claws on the blonde’s arms and takes in the sight of the blood**   
_As a corpse no more harm you'll do_

**Finally, he plunges the blade into his chest**

_Now, say goodbye._   
_Feel no shame as you die..._


	7. Other Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other Friends from Steven Universe the Movie

Princess Justice: That's right, she’s told her stories over and over again  
Well it’s nice you finally found a better friend

  
That's right, she’s told her stories, can’t say I like the end  
Well it’s nice you finally found a better friend

What did she say about me? What did she say?  
What did you do without me? What did you do?  
Did you have fun without me? Did you have fun?

  
Did you think all this time that I would forget about you?

That's right, she’s told her stories over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet your better friend

Alix: She's running circles around us

Kim: I'm rusty, give me a break

  
Alya: It really is her, but she can't be serious

Lili: *Sobbing like the bitch she is* I don’t understand! What did I do?

  
Princess Justice: What did you do? What did you do?! What are you even saying?!

I’m the loser of the game you insisted on playing!

  
Let's play another game, where I’ll finally get to win

  
Lives on the line!  
This winner takes all!  
It is my turn!  
Let's begin!

Oh, that's right, she’s told her stories over and over again!  
I will finally get to beat your better friend  
Oh, that's right, she’s told her stories, but now here comes the end  
Yes I’ll finally get to beat your  
Better  
Better  
Better friend


	8. Any requests?

I need some song ideas. Something that relates to Marinette’s situation. The song can be from a Musical, tv show, movie, some music artist, anything


	9. Meet the Plastics (Requested by miraculousgrass)

Alya: Woah, who's at that table over there?

Nathaniel: Don't look at them, just don't!  
 _We call those three 'The Salt Queens'_  
 _They're shiny, fake, and hard_

Marinette: _They play their little mind games_  
 _All around the schoolyard_

Nathaniel: _They might lie about something scathing_  
 _Or tarnish your good name_

Marinette: _Like they mocked Caline Bustier_  
 _'Til she burst into flames_

Nathaniel: And Ms. Bustier was a teacher

  
Marinette: Chloe Bourgeois is the queen bee  
She's the mayor’s daughter  
She always gets what she wants  
We're just drones who work for her  
Then die

Chloé: _My name is Chloe Bourgeois_  
 _And I am a massive deal_  
 _Fear me, love me_  
 _Stand and stare at me_  
 _And yes my hair, is real_

_I've got money and looks_  
 _I am, like, drunk with power_  
 _This whole school_ obeys _me_

_I am on fire_

_I'm the prettiest poison you've ever seen_   
_I never weigh more than one-fifteen_   
_My name is Chloe Bourgeois_   
_And I am a massive deal_   
_I don't care who you are_   
_I don't care how you feel_

Marinette: That's Sabrina Raincomprix  
She knows everything about everybody

Nathaniel: She’s like Chloe’s little lapdog. When Chloe commands, she fetches people’s secrets

  
Sabrine: _Yes, Chloe_

_No, Chloe_   
_Every waking hour_   
_I spend making sure Chloe_   
_Bourgeois can stay in power_

_If Chloe is the sun_   
_Then I'm a disco ball_   
_'Cause I'm just as bright and fun_   
_If you've had alcohol_

_I worm your secrets out of you_   
_And bring them to my master_   
_And then I watch Chloe make your life a big disaster_

Marinette/Nathaniel: _Disaster_!

  
Sabrine: _Chloe is the queen_  
 _But I'm the head of worker bees_  
 _As I am seated at her right hand_  
 _Like a Parisian red haired Jesus_

  
Marinette: That is Lila Rossi  
The biggest liar you will ever meet

Nathaniel: She told me she could get me a meeting with Stan Lee.

Alya: So?

Nathaniel: ... He’s dead.

  
Lili: _My name is Lila_

_My life is perfect_   
_If you don’t like me_   
_It’s just jealousy_

_So just stay in line_   
_And we’ll get alone fine_   
_My name is Lila_   
_And I never lie!_   
_That's it_

  
Chloe: Right...  
 _We never really do this_  
 _But how'd you like to_  
 _Have lunch with us this week_

  
Alya: Well, I-

  
Chloe: _No, no need for you to thank us_

Alya: But-

Chloe: _There's no need to even speak_

  
Sabrina: _You're new and you don't know things_  
 _You need good friends who can tell you what to think_  
 _See you here same time tomorrow_

Lila: _On Wednesdays we wear pink_

Chloe/Sabrina/Chloe: _On Wednesdays we wear pink_

_Yes, Chloe (my name is Lila)_   
_No, Chloe_   
_Every waking hour (here's where you belong)_   
_I spend making sure Chloe (my life is perfect)_   
_Bourgeois can stay in power (here's where you belong)_   
_If Chloe is the sun (if you don’t like me)_   
_Then I'm a disco ball (it’s just jealousy)_   
_'Cause I'm just as bright and fun (here's where you belong)_   
_If you've had alcohol_

_Wear something nice and grab a tray_   
_'Cause we don't do this everyday_   
_Say here's where you belong_   
_Say here's where you belong_

Chloe: No, _really, say it_  
 _  
Chloe/Sabrina/Lila/Alya: Say here's where you/I belong_

Sabrina: Come _sit with us tomorrow_  
 _It'll be fetch_


	10. Yo Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sings Veronica’s part  
> Kagami and Luka (Who don’t believe Lila) Sing Heather, Kurt, and Ram’s parts
> 
> Yo Girl is from Heathers the Musical

Alya: Mari-brat did a cannonball of the Seine last night holding a suicide note.

Adrien: Oh my God. Is she dead—?

Alya: Just some broken bones. Yet, some attention seeker trying to gain sympathy and failing miserably.

Luka/Kagami: _Yo boy, keep it together_  
 _You have gone way too far_  
 _Now you're truly like Lila_  
 _Smell how salty you are._

Adrien: Mari, I'm so sorry.

Luka/Kagami:   
_Yo boy, feeling a bit cold?_  
 _She's not looking so well_  
 _‘Cause you went for the high road_  
 _You’ll join your class in hell_

Nino: Dude, what’s wrong?

Rose: We've been worried! Lila told us everything!

Adrien: Everything?

Alix: Your depression? Your thoughts of suicide?

Max: She even showed us your copy of Moby Dick.

Luka: Little liar’s got your handwriting down cold.

Alix: C’mon, Adrien. Talk to us!

Adrien: No, you wouldn't understand!

Alya: Is this about Marinette again?

Luka/Kagami:   
_She took over the class!_

Alya: She’s just an attention whore!-

Luka/Kagami:   
_Made her think no one cared!_

Alya: A selfish bitch!

Luka/Kagami:   
_You better haul your ass!_

Adrien: Why don’t you go fact check for once, you damn tabloid writer?!

Luka/Kagami: _  
__‘Cause you haven’t got a prayer!_

Alya: What did I say?!

Luka/Kagami:   
_Adrien’s running on, running on fumes now_  
 _Adrien’s totally fried_  
 _Adrien’s gotta be trippin' on 'schrooms now,_  
 _Thinking that he’ll be fine_

_Adrien’s done for, there's no doubt now,_   
_Notify next of kin!_   
_Adrien’s trying to keep her away now_   
_Too late!_   
_There she is!_

Lila: It would be a real shame if Marinette’s suicide note included some less-than glowing secrets about her.

Adrien: Stay away from her!


	11. Sara Berry (Requested by joekeybladeaura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sung by Luka, Nathaniel, Marc, Kagami, and Aurore

L/M/M/K/A: Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the Queen.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the Queen.

  
Luka: Lila Rossi was a popular bitch. (Mm-hmm.)  
New girl, so kind, cool stories, her life was so rich. (Oh, yeah.)  
That girl had everything till hiccup and hitch:  
Mari Dupain-Cheng called her out on her lies. (Li—ar—Ro—ssi)

Kagami: Senior Year eventually came (Uh-huh.)  
Prom was near, and for Lila, Queen was her claim— (Uh, duh.)  
Till gossip stirred the student body would name  
Mari Dupain-Cheng, Queen of the Prom. (Vote—for—Mari)

Luka: "Lila," her mother said, "Life is a Prom.  
I know you won't disappoint me, your dear mom...?"

L/M/M/K/A: You taste the silver, Lila! You taste the crown.  
You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.  
You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,  
As they crown you Queen of High School Land.

  
Aurore: So obsessed, our Lila near lost her mind.  
To life un-Prom-related, Lila was blind;  
She shoved her squad, her clique and modeling partner behind—  
Still our dear Mari held to the lead. (Our, dear, Mari)

Nathaniel: Soon Lila’s sanity was hung by a thread,  
Alya Césaire proclaimed her socially dead,  
Then at last, Adrien made an announcement and said:  
"I'm taking Mari to the senior Prom." (Love, love Mari)

Luka: "Lila," her mother said, "Why be so calm?  
There's just no future for a Princess at Prom..."

  
L/M/M/K/A: You taste the silver, Lila! You taste the crown.  
You thirst for blood from the roses in hand.  
You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,  
As they crown you Queen of High School Land.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the Queen.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
Down on your knees before the Queen.

  
Marc: Some girls are rational but Lila was not  
She grabbed that Akuma thinking one single thought:  
There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got—  
And so the night of Prom, mercy! Thus went her plot:

Kagami: "P" is for Patricia, drinking poisoned punch.

Aurore: "R" is for Rose, dashed on a rock (crunch)

  
Nathaniel: "O" is what Mireille said when Lila bludgeoned her brains

Luka: And "M" is Mylene’s marinated remains.

But! But!

Marc: "Q" is for quiet, Ondine, drowned in the pool.

  
Nathaniel: "U" is for Juleka’s pieces spread round the school

  
Luka: But "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops

Kagami: A pigtailed girl can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops.

Luka: You got your silver Lila, you got your crown  
You got their blood on your roses in hand  
You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance,  
As you crowned you Queen of High School Land!

L/M/M/K/A: Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
God save the Queen...  
Down on your knees before the Queen.  
God save the Queen.  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!  
The Queen of High School Land.  
Down on your knees before the Queen.

Luka: The Queen of High School Land!

L/M/M/K/A: They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown  
As they washed your bloody fingers and hands.  
Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell,  
As you screamed, "I'm Queen of High School Land!"

Luka: At least in your head, you're Queen of High School Land  
Pity the dead! You're Queen of High School Land.  
(Check Lila, Choose Lila, Vote for Lila Rossi.)  
(Check Lila, Choose Lila, Vote for Lila Rossi.)


	12. Stan Lee Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Beethoven Day from You’re a Good Man Charlie Brown the Musical (It’s not salt, but I like the song)

Nathaniel: _Call the principal_  
 _And hand him the news_  
 _We've got a holiday_  
 _That he can't refuse!_  
 _A day of creativity,_  
 _A day of heroes!_  
 _It’s Stan Lee’s birthday!_

Marinette: Stan Lee Day?

Nathaniel: _A reverential mission_

Alix: Stan Lee Day?

Nathaniel: _The hope of writers and artists_  
 _No more am I the only guy_  
 _To stand up and say:_

_Hooray, Stan Lee,_   
_Hooray!_

Adrien: Stan Lee Day?

Max: Yes. Stan Lee, the publisher of Marvel comics. Born December 28, 1922  
Died November 12, 2018-

Lila: Whatever... Nate, I just want you to know that  
I'm on your side. I want to help, publicity-wise, Steve’s Birthday.

Nathaniel: _Stan._ Thanks for the support, but I just don't want to see Beethoven's birthday commercialized.

Lila: Commercialized?

Nathaniel: Yes! The next thing you know they'll be selling Stan Lee sweatshirts!

Nino: *Wearing a Stan Lee sweatshirt* Stan Lee Day.

Nathaniel: _If you're wondering_  
 _"Now, how do we start?"_  
 _Just read the comics_  
 _Til you know them by heart!_  
 _We're gonna celebrate_  
 _We'll throw a party_  
 _For Stan Lee’s Birthday!_

(Stan Lee Day!)

Nathaniel: _And when you say the title..._

(Stan Lee Day!)

Nathaniel: _It’ll be a revival!_  
 _The right of everyone_  
 _To stand up and say:_

_(Hooray, Stan Lee,_ _Hooray!)_

Stan Lee Day (x11) hey, hey, hey!

(Stan Lee Day!)

Nathaniel: _A pop art rumble!_

(Stan Lee Day!)

Nathaniel: _A superpowered jumble!_  
 _A humble dedication as we_  
 _Stand up and say:_

(Hooray for Stan Lee, Hooray!)

Alya: I got it! We'll demand full-Page ads in every newspaper!

Nino: We'll start a chain of Stan Lee superstores!

Kim: We'll build a Stan Lee theme park!

Marinette: We could have a bake sale!

Nathaniel: Wait! That's too commercial!

_Let's imagine it._   
_That glorious hour_   
_Filled with emotion_   
_Yet inspired with power!_   
_When we all honor_   
_The man comic geeks love!_   
_On the day we place_   
_The newest face_   
_In the Louvre!_

(In the Louvre...Stan Lee Day!)

Nathaniel: _A moment of reflection!_

(Stan Lee Day!)

Nathaniel: _An artistic injection!_  
 _So facing this direction_  
 _We begin it today! (It’s Stan Lee Day!)_  
 _A action-packed collection_  
 _So let’s say okay! (It’s Stan Lee Day!)_  
 _To the right of everyone_  
 _To stand up and say:_

_Hooray!_ (A time for celebrating!)  
 _Stan Lee!_ (It's Stan Lee Day!)

_La la la la!_   
_La la la la!_   
_La la la la la!_

_Hooray!_


	13. I was Meant to be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Was Meant to be Yours is from Heathers

Luka: All is forgiven, Melody! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!

_ They chucked you out like you were trash, _

_ For that they should be dead— _

_ But! But! But! _

_ Then it hit me like a flash, _

_ ‘What if that school went away instead?' _

_ Those assholes are the key! _

_ They're hurting you and that hurts me! _

_ They harmed you so, and you should know _

_ That I can set you free! _

_ They damaged you, you fell apart, _

_ I punched the wall and cried— _

** Bam! Bam! Bam! **

_ Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside! _

_ And so I built a bomb _

_ Tonight your school is Vietnam! _

_ Let's guarantee they'll never see their senior prom! _

_ I was meant to be yours! _

_ We were meant to be one! _

_ Don't give up on me now! _

_ Finish what they’ve begun!_

_ I was meant to be yours..._

_ So when the collége gym goes BOOM!_

_ with everyone inside—_

** Pchw! Pchw! Pchw! **

_ In the rubble of their tomb _

_ We'll plant this note explaining why they died! _

Luka/Students: (spoken):

We, the students of Françoise Dupont

Will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through

To you. This school lets the victims suffer and the bullies get away

Say nay. Signed the Students of François-Dupont. Au revoir.

Luka:  _ We'll watch the smoke poor out the doors!_

_ Bring marshmallows, _

_ We'll make s'mores! _

_ We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars! _

_ I was meant to be yours! _

_ We were meant to be one! _

_ I can’t end them alone! _

_ Finish what they’ve begun! _

_ They tried to take what was mine! _

_ I am all that you need! _

_ They carved open you heart! _

_ They just left you to bleed! _

Marinette! _Open the—open the door, please'_

_ Marinette, open the door. _

_ Marinette, can we not fight anymore' _

_ Please, can we not fight anymore?_

_ Marinette, sure, you're scared, _

_ I've been there. I can set you free! _

_ Marinette, don't make me come in there! _

_ I'm gonna count to three! _

Un! Deux! Fuck it!

*He busts open the trapdoor and makes his way into her room, where he sees Marinette has hung herself*

Luka: _Oh my God! No! Mari..._

_ Please don't leave me alone._

_ You were all I could trust._

_ I can't do this alone..._

_ STILL I WILL IF I MUST! _

*Luka jumps out of her window just as Sabine walks in with a plate of croissants*

Sabine: Marinette? I made you a snack. Marinette? *She sees her daughter’s body hanging by a noose* Aaah!!


	14. Take the Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnap the Sandy Claws sung by the Akuma Class (Plus Marc)

Akuma Class: Take the Miraculous?

Dark Cupid: I wanna do it!

Evillustrator: Let's draw straws!

Lady WiFi: Hawkmoth said to work together.

Bubbler: Twelve of a kind

Princess Fragrance: Birds of a feather

Akuma Class: Now and forever!

  
(La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la)

Akuma: Take the Miraculous  
Lock the heroes up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights

Lady WiFi: First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a crafty trap and wait  
When they come a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate

Gamer: Hold on there  
I've got a better idea  
To catch Ladybug and Chat Noir   
Let's lock them in a freezing room  
And when they give in, we’ll seal their doom

Akuma Class: Take the Miraculous  
Throw the heroes in the Seine  
Make them beg for mercy  
Then take the jewelry

Lady WiFi: Then Mr. Butterfly man

Akuma Class: Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
Paris should beware, wheee!

Dark Cupid: I say that we take our weapons, aim it at the heroes  
Then give them till the count to three  
If they don’t give in  
Those heroes will be no more

Time Tagger: You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow them up to smithereens

Stoneheart: We may lose some pieces then  
Hawkmoth will beat us black and green

Akuma Class: Take the Miraculous  
Tie the heroes in a bag  
Drop them from the tower  
Then, see if they are sad

Because Mr. Butterfly Man  
Is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his list  
I'd get out of town

Vanisher: He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet

Akuma Class: I wonder what it’s going to be  
We cannot wait to see

We're his little henchmen and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

Reverser: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!

Bubbler: I'm not the dumb one!

Reflekta: You're no fun!

Reverser: Shut up!

Princess Fragrance: Make her!

Reverser: I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see

We'll cause some havoc around town  
And then they’ll come rushing down  
Now, when they arrive we will hide  
Until their curiosity  
Entices them to look around  
And then we'll have them

Akuma Class: One, two, three!

Take the Miraculous  
Beat the heroes with a stick   
Lock them up for ninety years, see what Makes them tick

Take the Miraculous  
Chop the innocent to bits  
Mr. Butterfly Man  
Is sure to get his kicks

Take the Miraculous  
See what we will see  
Lock the heroes in a cage  
And then throw away the key


	15. Pitiful Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitiful Children is from Be More Chill  
> Requested by Hayami-Hinata
> 
> I was gonna make Hawkmoth the SQUIP, and the Akuma villains the SQUIPPED students, but then I had this idea

Luka: Adrien, look at yourself! You’re an enabler! A pushover! You do whatever you can to “keep the peace”!

Kagami: Which is to say: you have kept the peace.

Adrien: What does that mean?

Marc: It’s not Marinette’s fault her class is bullying her... it’s theirs as well as yours.

Kagami:  
 _You were always quite the doormat, Adrien_  
 _Then she arrived, and killed her inside_  
 _And you played a part_  
 _Woah_

_Marc:  
Adrien, it isn’t so peaceful_   
_Just look at the people_   
_Woah_

Luka:   
_Look at Mari, she’s so incomple-e-ete_  
 _You may not care, but she’s in so much pa-a-ain_  
 _Taking the high road was so obsole-e-ete_  
 _So let's break Rossi’s chains_  
 _And fix your classmate’s brains_

Luka/Kagami/Marc/Aurore/Ondine: _  
Let's fix the gullible children, (woah)_  
 _Let's fix the gullible children, (woah)_  
 _Let's fix the gullible children, who just haven't a clue_  
 _About the truth_  
 _He-elp them to he-e-e-elp her_

*Adrien walks by Marinette’s locker*

Adrien: This is Mari’s locker.

Ondine: Only her **_friends_** call her that. Open it.

Adriem: *He opens the locker and finds a huge file.* Whoa. *He opens it and finds all the horrible things Lila has done* She... She-

Marc: Lies? Steals? Cheats? Blackmails? Pushes people to commit suicide?

*Alya walks by, looking mad*

Adrien: What's wrong?

Alya: That bitch won’t answer my texts! Can one of you drag her here so I can give her a piece of my mind?

Aurore: Show her.

*Adrien hands the file to Alya*

Alya: What is this?

Adrien: ... Just open it.

*With a shrug, she opens the file and reads a list of the things Lila has done*

Alya: … Oh... My. God!

Luka:   
_Can you see the vision clearly, Adrien?_  
 _Lies are dying, there’s no more hiding_  
 _Just show them the light_

Aurore: _  
Mari will be so utterly deli-i-ighted._  
 _When you show everyone that she was right But the issues won’t be tucked away so ne-e-eatly_  
 _When she sees their many tears_  
 _She won’t budge, give into her peers_

Luka/Kagami/Marc/Aurore/Ondine: _  
Let's fix the gullible children, (yeah)_  
 _Let's fix the gullible children, (yeah yeah yeah ye-yeah yeah)_  
 _Let's teach the gullible children, who just haven't a clue_  
 _About the truth_  
 _He-elp them but don’t expect her to forgive you_

_Let's fix the gullible children, (show them the truth)_   
_Let's fix the gullible children, (make ‘em see they were in the wrong)_   
_Let's teach the gullible children, who haven't a clue_   
_That's what we do_   
_If that's what we do_

_Then once they see the truth don’t expect forgiveness_   
_We love everything about her_   
_You abandoned her and left her in the dust_   
_You were all wrong to leave her_

Luka: _  
Now you’ve seen the error of your ways_   
_Go find Rossi, make her pay!  
_ _'Cause_

_ Luka/Kagami/Marc/Ondine/Aurore:   
_ _Everything about her makes us wanna  
_ _Die... in... side_


	16. Kill The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a ton of requests for this, and I finally wrote it!

You reside in grand disguises  
Just to get, get away from it all  
Falsify the life you're hiding  
Just to get, get away from it all

**Im truth, Lila Rossi lived a boring life. Nothing exciting. Now everyone knew**

But the truth we pursue as we all beg you to Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up (whoa, whoa, oh)

**Lila really was an amazing actress. She could’ve done so much with it, but... Not anymore. The day started out so normal**

Shut your mouth, you make me sick with  
All the lies, all the lies that you spill  
Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in  
All the lies, all the lies that you spill

**Lila decided to enchant her minions with another “fabulous” tale, when suddenly, a day of reckoning came**

As you're tongue-tied, did you believe it?  
False pride never existed

**Everyone showed up at the school. Jagged, Clara, Prince Ali, XY, her mother, EVERYONE**

Now I am cutting ties clean off  
And I can breathe at last

**Finally, Marinette could live her life. But with a few tweaks**

So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call  
And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to

**They we’re all idiots, really. All of them. Alya, Nino, Bustier, Damocles, Adrien. They chose to believe her and leave Marinette in the dust. Now she would return the favor**

Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress  
I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up (whoa, whoa, oh)

**The web of lies had finally unwinded. Her classmates tried to get her back, but damage had already been done**

Don't even think about it  
Don't even think about it, no  
We're begging you

To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress  
Or kill us all

**She now had new friends, and a new teacher. One who punished bullies**

Stop there and peer inside of me  
You'll find a man once lost at sea  
But all the while I would think to myself  
It's not the end, it's not the end at all

**She thought she’d be lost and alone without her old classmates, but turns out she was wrong. And with new friends came a new look**

So sick of nothing going right  
Sail on along into the night  
Not even death could stand in the way  
You never even tried in the first place

**Gone we’re the pigtails. She traded her usual outfit for a leather jacket, black top, a red skirt, and red pumps**

Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress  
I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up (whoa, whoa, oh)

**Marinette lived the life Lila claimed to be living. There was no one holding her back anymore**

Don't even think about it

Don't even think about it, no  
We're begging you

To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress  
Or kill us all  
Or kill us all  
Or kill us all


	17. Caline’s a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just HATE Bustier right now. She needs to be fired and banned from teaching ever again!
> 
> Anyway, this song is from South Park

__Weeeeeeeeeellll  
Caline’s a bitch, she's a big fat bitch,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world  
She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch,  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls._ _

__On Monday she's a bitch,  
On Tuesday she's a bitch,  
On Wednesday to Friday she's a bitch  
Then again, just to be different,  
She's a super salty victim blaming biyotch!_ _

__Come on! You all know the words!_ _

__Have you ever met Caline Bustier?  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.  
She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid hair.  
She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch._ _

__Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
She's a stupid bitch! (Whoa!)  
Caline’s a bitch  
And she's such a dirty bitch! (Bitch!)_ _

__Talk to kids around the world,  
And it might go a little bit something like this:_ _

__(Chinese)  
__ 卡琳是個bit子。她是個大胖子

Kǎ lín shìgè bit zi. Tā shìgè dà pàngzi

  
_(French)  
Elle est la plus grande chienne dans le monde entier,_

_  
(Dutch)  
Ze is een stom kutwijf, als er iemand een kutwijf was,_

_  
(Swahili)  
Yeye ni Bitch yote ya wavulana na wasichana._

_Have you ever met Caline Bustier?  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world._

_She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid hair.  
She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch_

_Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.  
She's a stupid bitch!_

_Caline’s a bitch  
And she's such a dirty bitch!_

_I really mean it.  
Caline, she's a big fat fucking bitch!  
Big ole fat fucking bitch, Caline  
Yeah, Chaaaa!_


	18. I Won’t Say I’m in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Won’t Say I’m in Love sung by Luka, Nathaniel, Nino to Adrien

Adrien:   
_If there's a prize for being hopeless,  
_ _I guess I've already won that  
_ _No one is worth the humiliation  
_ _That's ancient history, been there, done that_

Nathaniel/Nino/Luka:   
_Who d'you think you're kidding  
_ _She’s the earth and heaven to you  
_ _Try to keep it hidden,  
_ _Agreste we can see right through you  
_ _Dude you can't conceal it  
_ _We know how you're feeling  
_ _Who you thinking of_

Adrien:   
_No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

Nathaniel/Nino/Luka:   
_You swoon you sigh. Why deny it? Oh oh_

Adrien:   
_She’s just a friend, I won't say I'm in love  
_ _I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
_ _It feels so good when you start out  
_ _My head is screaming "Get a grip man  
_ _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out”_

Nathaniel/Nino/Luka:   
_Dude you can't deny it  
_ _Who you are is how you're feeling  
_ _Man we are not buying  
_ _And we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_   
_When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad?_

Adrien:   
_No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

Nathaniel/Nino/Luka:  
 _Give up, give in_

Luka:   
_Check the grin you're in love_

Adrien:   
_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

Nathaniel/Nino/Luka:   
_We'll do it until you admit you're in love_

Adrien:   
_You're way off base I won't say it  
_ _Get off my case I won't say it_

Nathaniel/Nino/Luka:   
_Now don't be proud it's okay you're in love_

Adrien:   
_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_


	19. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous ask on my Tumblr
> 
> The song is from Tangled the Seried, and will be sung by Adrien and Princess Justice

Adrien:   
This has to stop now   
Whatever it is that you're going through   
We'll fix it together, me and you   
Just like we've always done

  
Princess Justice:   
No! This has to stop now!   
This thing where you think that you've been my friend   
And don't even hear how you condescend   
The way you've always done

Adrien:   
Mari, listen (I'm listening)   
I know it isn't true (Isn't it?)   
Just look into my eyes now (Well?)   
I know you feel it too (Perhaps I do)   
Mari, listen (I'm listening)

I swear it's not too late  
So before another line gets crossed  
And everything we've had is lost  
Just... wait

Princess Justice: ...Wait?   
No, I won't wait!

There are lines that I've been waiting in forever  
There are lines I've always felt I had to toe  
Some were blurry, some unseen  
Some I've had to learn to read between  
So many boundaries  
Far more than you know!

But the line you think connects us both together?  
That's a line that I'm not falling for again  
'Cause this time my eyes are open wide  
I've been trapped by lines you never had to live in  
You were never really on my side  
So I'm doing what I should have, way back when

Well, I'm not being patient anymore

I'm crossing the line!  
And I'm done holding back  
So look out, clear the track  
It's my turn!

I'm taking what's mine!  
Every drop, every smidge  
If I'm burning a bridge  
Let it burn

  
But I'm crossing the line!

And for us, if we're over  
That's fine  
I'm crossing the line


	20. Nothing Left To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song from Tangled the Series  
> Sung by Marinette and Marc (Because I said so)

Marc: Marinette, you're angry, I get it. Believe me I know what it's like, but you are making a mistake

_The path of hate is a dangerous track_   
_You take one step and it's hard to turn back_   
_It pulls you along_   
_And though it seems wrong it feels right_

_Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark?_   
_It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark_   
_With each passing day_   
_You're further astray from the light_

_Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread!_   
_Lose your cool, then lose your head!_   
_Every loss is harder to excuse!_

_Then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul!_   
_'Til you lose complete control!_

_And realize there's nothing left to lose!_   
_Nothing left to lose...!_

Mari, trust me. Becoming the villain isn't the answer.

  
Princess Justice: Is that what you think I am?

_The path I'm on is a path paved in black  
_ _I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back_ _Each twist and each turn  
_ _Leads straight where I'm yearning to go_

_Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends_   
_My rivals all fall as my power ascends_   
_They despise me, that's fine_   
_I'm taking back what's mine even so!_

_Not like you!_   
_You made a mistake_ _, you lost your game!_   
_So you and I, we're not the same!_   
_I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose!_

_So I chose to lose my morals, lose my chains!_

_Lose each weakness that remains!_   
_Now that I have nothing left to lose!_   
_Nothing left to lose...!_

Marc:   
_You have so much to hold onto_

Princess Justice:   
_I only want my rightful dues_

Marc/Marinette:   
_Listen please, you've lost your grip  
_ _And lost your mind (I'm not gonna lose)  
_ _All's not lost, don't be so blind (I refuse)  
_ _Cut your losses, drop the IOUs (I refuse)_

_Oh-oh, choose_

Marinette/Marc:   
_I lose no tears and lose no sleep  
_ _What I want I'll take and keep (It's time for you to choose)  
_ _You can't stop the turning on the screws_

**Princess Justice blasts Marc with a dark pink beam, and a cage forms around him**

Princess Justice: You'll stay in that cage until this is done  
And just in case you think of escaping...

**The cage floats over a pool of lava. Princess Justice approaches her throne in the middle of the school and sits down, surrounded by the stone statues of her former friends**

_...Now I have nothing left to lose..._


	21. Alyssa Greene (Nathaniel K.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s NathMarc November and I’m feeling angsty!

Nathaniel: You know what my parents are like. They are complete and total control freaks!

_The hair has to be perfect  
_ _The As have to be straight  
_ _You have to join the debate club  
_ _On that there's no debate_

_You'll have Torah camp each summer  
Learn to be pure and pray  
Endless rules apply when you're Nathaniel K._

_Trophies have to be first place  
Ribbons have to be blue  
There's always some competition  
Or hoops for jumping through_

_Parents make sacrifices  
So win homecoming king  
Cause it's do or die when you're Nathaniel K._

_And you wish there was a world  
Where you were simply free to live  
And when people criticised you  
You had no more shits to give  
And in this other lifetime  
When you tell yourself be brave you won't cave  
That's the one thing I truly crave_

_But your feelings have to be phony  
Your weight has to be tracked  
If you don't like playing fútbol  
You'd better learn to act_

_Just have everything perfected until your graduation day  
Don't ask how or why when you're Nathaniel K._

_Improve all of your strong points  
And hide things that you lack  
Cause they’re convinced if you're perfect  
Your sister might come back..._

_You're not yourself  
You're not what they want  
You're someone just midway  
Your whole life's a lie when you're Nathaniel K._

Marc: I believe you have feelings for me, but I can't do this anymore. It hurts to much

Nathaniel: Is this-? Are you breaking up with me?

Marc: I guess I am, yeah. Bye

Nathaniel: _You're not yourself  
You're not what he wants  
You're someone just midway..._

[NathMarc November: Your Favorite Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106630/chapters/67134016)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [miraclass salt playlist chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718454) by [SaltyOni666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666)




End file.
